Laputa:Rebirth
by AnonymousAnomly
Summary: Based ten years after the events of the movie by Studio Ghibli, Laputa. Sheeta and Pazu embark on a journey to once again find Laputa so that Sheeta may learn to harness the power of her aetherium crystal. But to do this they must face many obstacles together aswell as stumble upon something even greater...


**Quick Note: First of all I'd just like to say this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction so any advice on how I can improve with my writing style or how you think the plot should go. I'll probably wait for some reviews before the next chapter is released (Wouldn't want to put a ton of effort into something no one likes!). I also shall mention if you couldn't guess already that I do not own Laputa or any of the characters within it. If you have not seen the movie I highly recommend watching it as it will explain a large amount of the story plus it's a great movie anyway. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review!**

It had been ten long years since the Laputa incident had occurred. Sheeta had moved back to her old home in Gondoa, along with her husband Pazu, whom she had married five years earlier. It was all but quiet in the small home except for the occasional visit from Dola and her gang. But this was all about to change…

'Pazu!'

"Yeah?" Pazu replied.

"It looks like a storm is about to hit so you may want to round up the animals before they get spooked!"

Pazu looked out the window. Sheeta was right and the storm looked huge. _Judging by the speed the storm is approaching, I'm not sure I can round up even half the animals before it's upon us._

'Sheeta we have a problem!'

"What is it?"

"I won't have enough time to reach all the animals!"

Sheeta didn't respond but merely fiddled with her amulet in between her hands. It was then that Pazu realized what she was thinking.

'Sheeta don't! You know what happens every time you cast your spells!'

Sheeta continued to stare at the ground and play with her amulet. _Pazu's right. I'm not able to fully control the power of the amulet yet. But if I don't try then there is nothing we can do to retrieve all the animals._Sheeta made a split second decision and ran outside. Pazu knew nothing he said would get through to Sheeta so he just allowed her to try her best to harness the amulet. The storm was directly above them now so this was now their only option.

Pazu watched Sheeta from the window. She muttered something Pazu couldn't understand before a bright, green, light shone from the amulet, shooting in all directions and forcing Pazu to look away. After Pazu had recovered he looked back at Sheeta. The storm above the house was gone. Sheeta looked back at Pazu and made a huge grin. But suddenly the clouds above the house began to reappear and the smile on Sheeta's face dropped as quickly as it had risen. The storm had risen again but twice as angry as the time. Now all they could do was hope the storm spared their animals, and their home.

The storm ended five hours later. Luckily it had not done too much damage to the house and all the animals were spooked but had survived. _No one was hurt, and the house is still here. _Sheeta thought. _But that was just luck and I had no influence over the incident. I guess I just need to hone my ability to control the powers of the amulet._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Pazu entered the room. 'Sheeta, we need to talk.'

Sheeta knew what was about to be said. This wasn't the first time they had had the discussion that was about to take place. 'I know I know.' Sheeta said.

"If you keep using your spells you're going to hurt someone and more importantly yourself."

"If you know then why do you keep doing it?!"

Pazu sounded more mad than upset now. Sheeta knew that he wasn't annoyed with her, he was just worried of what might happen to her if something goes wrong. Sheeta remembered something Uncle Pom had said to her the day she met Pazu. "_That crystal is extremely powerful. But with power that belongs rightfully to the earth from which it came. To forget that and then to try to use the crystal's power for selfish reasons will bring great unhappiness."_

And Uncle Pom was right. She had tried to use the power of the crystal for her own sake and with that came nothing. 'I know I cannot control the amulet and that is why I must learn how to. To stop myself causing any harm.'

Sheeta began to tear up. It broke Pazu's heart to see her like this. _I wish there was some way or place she could go to learn how to use the crystal but I just don't know how Sheeta can. Unless…_

It suddenly came to Pazu. Why had he not thought of this before? It seemed so obvious now. There was a place she could go to learn about the crystal. It would be difficult but it was possible. 'Sheeta pack some belongings. We are going on a trip.'

Sheeta looked up, confused. 'What do you mean we are going on a trip? Where?'

Pazu looked up with a smile on his face. 'We are going to Laputa'


End file.
